


Occamy (Blackberry) Pie

by shannsleeve



Series: Teacup Sketches [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannsleeve/pseuds/shannsleeve
Summary: A night at home with a bit of dessert.





	Occamy (Blackberry) Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this sketch by the lovely Nico (teacup-occamy): https://teacup-occamy.tumblr.com/post/158626699780  
> It was such an honor to use your sketch as the foundation for this piece.

_Tap, tap._

“Coming!”

Tina Goldstein stifled a yawn as she rose from her position in front of the fireplace. Strewn haphazardly across the floor were dozens of emerald green file folders embossed with the official MACUSA seal. Interspersed between the files was a collection of mugs filled with cold coffee in various stages of consumption. Late nights at the Major Investigative Department were becoming more and more routine amidst reports of several violent attacks against No-Majs. After a week of falling asleep at her desk instead of in her bed, the exhausted witch made the executive decision to bring her work home.

_Tap, tap._

“I know, I know! One second!”

After a quick, refreshing stretch, she picked her way across the paper labyrinth to the kitchen window. A fluffy white owl with a rather large package dangling from its talons hovered unsteadily above the window ledge. It hooted happily when Tina granted it entrance. Once inside, it circled the apartment before dropping its delivery onto the dining table.

“Really, Charlie?” Tina asked, a slight edge in her voice. “What in the name of Deliverance Dane did Queenie send now?”

Charlie stared at his mum’s sister, blinking innocently.

“Who am I kidding? You’d never tell me, even if you could!” She sighed heavily and pulled out her wand. “This was big package, though, so I’ll take pity on ya.” With a wave, she summoned two owl treats from a tin above the kitchen sink. While the owl munched away on his snack, Tina pointed her wand at the package. “ _Finite Incantatem!_ ”

Nothing.

Charlie paused his munching to, again, stare at his aunt; this time more in a more accusatory manner.

The witch met his stare with a fierce one of her own. “Last time she sent me a bunch of those no-heat fireworks for April Fool’s day. I wasn’t gonna let that happen twice!”

Charlie merely flapped a wing in her direction, went back to his snack and, once finished, promptly fell asleep.

Indignantly, Tina stuck her tongue out at the owl, but blushed when she realized he was ignoring her. With a huff, she waved her wand again and watched as the paper wrapping fell open to reveal a pale-yellow box labelled _Kowalski’s Quality Baked Goods_ along the top. A soft, lopsided smile graced her lips as she found a small note attached to the box.

_Teenie,_

_Jacob and I made this fresh today. We know it’s your favorite. Don’t forget to eat a REAL dinner before you have a piece! Don’t think I haven’t noticed that your blood is more coffee than anything else these days. Don’t work too hard and give our love to Newt!_

_Queenie_

Thoroughly chastised, Tina cleared her throat uneasily and tossed the note away. “At least, _I_ would have brought the box in person,” she grumbled. “Not make my owl fly all the way from East Village. S’not even that far…”

Without further pretense, she lifted the lid to reveal a simple, yet beautiful pie. Her eyes closed of their own accord as the fresh scent of blackberries and the Kowalski family’s famous crust met her nostrils. For the first time in quite a long time, Tina allowed herself to relax. In doing so, she felt a strong ache in her neck and shoulders, and unresolved tension in her calves and forearms. The sting of bruises and cuts she’d sustained in every raid for the past month crept through her skin, causing her to groan in discomfort. She forced her eyelids open and glanced down at the pie again, beaming as she saw a pastry Occamy curled around a bundle of blackberries at the center. Sometimes Jacob was far too sweet for his own good.

“Speaking of occamies…”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” The exasperated shout echoed throughout the apartment and was followed by a series of violent crashes. “MERLIN’S BEARD! WHY YOU LITTLE—“

The witch turned towards the pocket doors of her bedroom where a very disheveled Magizoologist bent over her bed and a beaten leather suitcase. To her delight, he stuck his head inside the open case and shouted again.

“I SAW THAT, YOU PEST!”

“Did you, now?” Tina sidled up to the wizard and smirked when he lifted his head to regard her. A great smudge of dirt covered his nose and rimmed the ends of his rolled-up shirt sleeves. His tweed vest was held together by only one bronze button and his skinny bow-tie was nowhere to be seen. He was also sweating and panting profusely.

“Oh, hello, love,” breathed Newt, running a calloused hand through his hair. His gaze darted between the open case and Tina’s seafoam bedspread. “The niffler took a turn about your room and, uh, seems to have stolen one of your sister’s necklaces and probably a few other things…” He worried his lip between his teeth. “I know we had dinner arrangements but…”

Tina shook her head lightly and placed a gentle hand on his arm. “Go catch that sneaky little thief. I’ve been crouched over those files for too long anyway.” She rolled her neck, reveling in the slight release of tension. “I think I’ll soak in the bath for a bit.”

Newt patted the hand on his arm and leaned over to kiss her cheek. They both laughed aloud as he missed and his lips landed on her earlobe. He watched, fascinated, as she summoned her toiletries and clothes and made her way to the bathroom. As she was about to shut the door, a thought occurred to her. “Oh! There’s one more thing, Newt.”

“Yes?”

“Queenie and Jacob sent over an occamy pie.”

“W-What?!” He froze, mouth hanging open like a limp carp, completely and utterly horrified.

She stifled a laugh. “Be out in a bit, darling!”

\--

An hour and a half later, Tina emerged from the bath feeling much more at ease and far less tense. She’d borrowed one of Queenie’s warming bath salts, conjured a few jets of water, and dozed off as the heat worried away at her tight muscles. Now, as she toweled her hair dry, she felt and heard her stomach roar with hunger.

“Oh to hell with dinner,” she muttered, pulling a light, sleeveless blouse over her head. “That pie’s mine!” She finished dressing and made a beeline for the dining room table, only pausing long enough to send her toiletries back to the bedroom.

The pie was still warm and smelled just as delicious as when she’d first opened the box. She’d have to thank Queenie for thinking of the Stasis Charm. After a moment of deliberation, she decided to only take one slice and a few blackberries. It wouldn’t do to eat the pastry occamy just yet. After all, she wasn’t sure if Newt had seen it. After she’d cut the perfect slice, and made herself a hot cup of cocoa, she made her way back to the maze of MACUSA files. She reluctantly grabbed a file at random from a nearby pile and settled herself into the couch. On second thought, she tossed the file to the opposite of the couch and took a hearty bite of pie. Work could wait until after she indulged.

\--

Newt stumbled out of the case a little while later, his stomach growling and his head pounding. He knew he shouldn’t have skipped dinner, but, he had to admit, his hunger pangs were worth it. The niffler had indeed stolen quite a few of Queenie and Tina’s jewelry along with a pouch full of Dragots and his pocket watch. They’d gone on a merry chase inside the case and nearly torn down a few habitats in the process. He gently extracted the niffler’s pilfered treasures from his pocket and set them down on the nightstand. Immediately, he thought of Tina and wondered if she’d remembered to eat dinner. As soon as he finished the thought, however, he saw that she was lounging on her mother’s teal couch, an empty plate floating by her side.

He chuckled lightly and wove his way through her kingdom of evidence until he stood right behind her. “Dearest?”

“Hmm?” Her eyes were closed and a teasing smile played upon her lips. She leaned comfortably against the arm of the couch, head cradled in her hand, fingers tangled in her wavy hair. She hadn’t bothered to fix it after the bath and, besides, Newt liked it better this way.

Newt leaned forward, just a touch, until his lips hovered just above hers, his own long fingers twining with hers in her hair. “I caught him.”

Then he pressed their lips together and the world melted away. She tasted of blackberries and salt and fresh air. He smelled of trees and earth and herbs. For one fantastic moment, nothing existed outside of their affection and longing. They smiled into the kiss before gently parting, missing the other’s closeness as soon as they did so.

Tina reached up to ruffle Newt’s hair but stopped and fingered the fabric around his neck instead. “Isn’t it a bit warm for a scarf?”

“Ah yes, well, the little bugger decided to hide in the tundra habitat for a bit.” His cheeks reddened as he pulled the scarf from about his neck and draped it over the back of the couch. “He’s gotten much better at concealing himself. Took a good half hour of digging before I found him.”

Tina giggled and patted his cheek, silently noting that two new freckles had appeared beneath his right eye. “Congratulations on a job well done, Mr. Scamander.”

“Why thank you, Miss Goldstein,” he replied, lovingly taking hold of the hand pressed against his cheek. “Now, what’s this about an occamy pie?”


End file.
